clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anakin Skywalker
'''Anakin Skywalker '''was a Jedi and General of the Grand Army of the Republic in the Clone Wars. Skywalker's talents included astonishing ability with the Force, expert piloting, and a knack for fixing machines. Over time his accomplishments in the war led to him becoming a legend among many. During the Battle of Christophsis, Anakin would come to have his own apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta that was assigned to Anakin through a course of fixed events. Throughout the war, Anakin has worked closely with his new apprentice, guiding her to becoming a full fledged Jedi. Along with Ahsoka, Clone Trooper Captain Rex, worked with Anakin as his second in command in the 501st Legion. The Clone Wars The Battle of Muunilinst During the assault on Muunilinst, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin was in charge of the aerial strike force against the CIS above the planet. With his exceptional piloting skills, Anakin was able to defeat the enemy ships along with the Clone Pilots. During their brief moment of victory, an enemy starfighter caught the attention of Anakin and led him on a chase through Muunilist's cities. Despite Obi-Wan's warnings, Anakin along with a squad of clones followed the ship to Yavin 4. Upon landing on Yavin 4, Anakin and the clone troopers searched for whoever was piloting the starfighter throughout the vast jungles. One by one the clones were picked off by the enemy until only Anakin remained. This was when Asajj Ventress revealed herself and began dueling with Anakin. Their battle eventually led them to one of Yavin's ancient temples, where Anakin was able to get the better of Ventress by taking one of her lightsabers. He then tapped into the dark side, repeatedly striking her in a rage with both lightsabers until the ground underneath Ventress crumbled, causing her to fall into a dark chasm. Becoming a Jedi Knight In recognition of Anakin's efforts in the war, he was given the title of Jedi Knight. This was somewhat controversial though, since he never went through the traditional trials of the Jedi, partly due to the War. As a result, the Jedi Council was split as regards the support of the decision, and it ultimately fell upon Yoda to make the choice. Deciding to knight Anakin, Yoda and the council held a knighting ceremony for him on Coruscant. Aid to Christophsis "Oh, so I'm still the delievery boy?" ''- Anakin Skywalker '' ''Anakin was sent by the Jedi Council to aid Senator Bail Organa on Christophsis. Anakin first came with three ''Venator-''class cruisers and three medical ships until the Separatist blockade prevailed. Anakin was losing and had to wait until Obi-Wan could bring in reinforcements. Until certain defeat, Obi-Wan came in on the ''Negotiator and told Anakin to withdraw for he had a new ship awaiting the Jedi. Anakin didn't agree with the plan but turned around and hid behind the moon. Anakin found out that it was a stealth ship that Kenobi brought, and Anakin thought it would be too small to destroy a whole fleet. Obi-Wan said he was not going on the offensive, but to run a mercy mission down to the planet. Anakin was not pleased to hear he was making the delivery, but that's what Obi-Wan instructed. Before lifting off, Admiral Wullf Yularen did some research and said the commanding leader of the blockade was the infamous Admiral Trench. Anakin had thought he did at the Battle of Malastare Narrows, but the villianous admiral survived the battle. Yularen planned to accompany Anakin on the mission. Anakin and another pilot drove the ship and tested the cloaking device. Anakin was amazed that the small ship had a cloaking device and they were not detected. Trench became impatient and used Hyena Bombers to try to bomb the surface. Yularen said to move the ship for it would hit them, but the bombers dodged, but bombed the command center with Organa. The senator contacted Kenobi, and Kenobi told Anakin to continue his mission. Anakin said that he had to first defeat Trench, so he uncloaked the ship and played a little "game" with the admiral. He launched torpedos at the ship but Trench used the thermal shields. Anakin decloaked before Trench could trace its magnetic signature and sent a message to the stealth ship. He warned Anakin that he had faced this kind of ship before, and that he should retreat before he is killed. Anakin pursued Trench and used his tracking torpedoes to destroy the bridge with Trench in it. Anakin, after defeating the villian, sent the supplies to Bail and the relief effort. Bail thanked Anakin and Yularen complimented on Anakin's reckless skills. Dueling Ventress After sending help to Bail, Obi-Wan and his troops defeated most of the blockade and landed on the ground with clone troopers. They watched for the droid army until they attacked Kenobi's postition. Anakin, Rex, and his troops broke some glass and sailed down to the south tower and helped out Obi-Wan. Anakin called his pilot, Hawk, to come and save them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, Rex, and the rest of the clone troopers took an elevator to the roof, where a tactical droid and battle droids were waiting for them. As Hawk landed, one clone trooper grabbed the head of the tactical droid for analysis. Anakin wondered how the droids knew where they were. At the command center, Rex, R2-D2, and Cody were analyzing the droid's head until it turned off. Obi-Wan and Anakin saw no evidence in the droid, and gave the troopers comlinks. Obi-Wan stated that only the four knew, and no one else. Kenobi and Skywalker took BARC Speeders behind enemy lines, with hundreds of battle droids looking at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally arrived at the Separatist headquarters and strolled in. When they reached the library, they met Asajj Ventress. Ventress talked of a traitor and clashed with the two Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan pursued the witch until she jumped out a window to show her large army. The three dueled on an Octuptarra droid until Anakin and Obi-Wan knocked two droids off STAPs and flew to their command center, just time to find out Slick was a traitor to the Republic. Anakin said even with the traitor capture that they still have a war to find with Whorm Loathsom and his army arriving. The Battle of Christophsis Anakin and Obi-Wan fought against the Separatist forces on the planet of Christophsis, along with Clone Commanders Cody and Rex. Being able to drive the Separatists back for a short time, a shuttle landed on the planet with a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano. She came with the message that she was to be Anakin Skywalker's new Padawan. Trouble started again when an expanding deflector shield was activated for the Droid Army, allowing them to advance through the city. Anakin, along with his new apprentice Ahsoka, snuck through the shield by hiding under a box and then made their way to the shield generator. Despite having to fight a few droids that protected the generator, the two managed to destroy it, allowing the Republic to finish off the droids and win the battle. The Malevolence Crisis Some time later in the Clone Wars, Skywalker was called up to reinforce Jedi Master Plo Koon who had tracked a separatist superweapon known as the Malevolence to the Abregado system. Denying the orders of the Jedi Council who ordered him to protect Republic supply lines in the Bith system, Skywalker along with his padawan, Ahsoka, went to rescue the overwhelmed Jedi Master and his clone squadron. After some time searching, Skywalker concluded the mission unsuccessful despite protests from his padawan who unexpectedly took control of the ship due to her strong sense that Master Plo was still indeed alive. Surprising Skywalker, Tano's senses proved correct as she guided them to the stranded Jedi and rescued him. Shortly after, the Malevolence made it's way to the Republic Kaliida Shoals Medical Centre where it intended to attack the centre and cause many Republic casualties. Skywalker piloted a squadron of Y-Wing Bombers in a mission to disable the Malevolence and eliminate Separatist leader, General Grievous. In an attempt to beat the Malevolence to the Medical Centre, Skywalker led his squadron through the dangerous Balmorran Run. Barely escaping alive, the squadron engaged the Malevolence and suffered many casualties however after Tano's quick thinking she suggested a change in tactics. Skywalker then led his squad in an attempt to disable the Malevolence's weapon, an ion cannon. This operation proved a success, crippling the Separatist warship. As they prepared their final attack on the Malevolence, Skywalker, Kenobi and Plo Koon received a transmission from Senator Padme Amidala and her droid C-3PO claiming that they had been taken hostage aboard the Malevolence. Skywalker seeking the quickest course of action agreed that Kenobi and himself would take a small ship and dock on the Malevolence to rescue Amidala. Upon arrival, the rescue team split up, Skywalker found Amidala and programmed the Malevolence's navicomputer to crash the warship into a nearby moon whilst Kenobi dueled the droid General Grievous. After defeating Grievous, Kenobi met up with Skywalker and they all escaped the doomed ship on the Twilight before the ship subsequently crashed into the moon. The Quest for R2-D2 After suffering defeat at Falleen, Skywalker attempted to ambush the Separatist forces when they attempted to pass through an asteroid field. Revealing his plan, placing AT-TEs on the nearby asteroids, they managed to destroy the Separatist frigates. Grievous in retreat, took off in his starfighter only to be pursued by Skywalker and R2-D2 in his Jedi Starfighter. However debris from the destroyed Separatist frigates damaged his ship, leaving him to be rescued by clone captain Rex although R2-D2 was lost in the battle. After R2's disappearance, Skywalker was supplied with a new astromech droid, R3-S6. Despite this Skywalker did not take to the idea of a new droid and so set off in an attempt to find his friend. Scouring the battlefield, Skywalker failed to find the droid and so took to looking aboard a nearby scavenger ship, unaware that it's owner, the Trandoshan Gha Nachkt has promised Grievous the droid. With all hope lost Skywalker attempted to continue life without the droid, however, a message was received from the lost droid revealing his location at the Separatist outpost of Skytop Station. Upon arrival, Skywalker ordered Tano and Rex to fulfill the mission objectives, to destroy the station, whilst he went to find his lost droid. Skywalker engaged several IG-100 Magna Guards and found R2-D2, and met up with clones Rex and Denal. He learned that Tano had gone to engage Grievous alone and sent the clones to complete the mission. As they went to leave the hangar, R3-S6 revealed himself to be a spy for Grievous and activated several Vulture Droids and calling a squad of Super Battle Droids which Skywalker engaged. Tano then rejoined the group, only to be scolded by her master for engaging the droid general alone and sent R2 to open the hangar doors. After defeating the droids, R2 opened the hangar doors and dueled and defeated R3 before being retrieved by Skywalker who was glad to have his droid back in his possession. Quell and Maridun In a raging battle over the planet Quell, Jedi Aayla Secura and Clone Commander Bly had been attacked by Separatist forces. Sent as reinforcements, Skywalker alongside Tano and Captain Rex attempted to land on the damaged Jedi cruiser. The Jedi called for an evacuation of the ship however heavy Separatist fired caused an inferno that raged throughout the ship and Skywalker sacrificed himself to save the lives of his fellow Jedi and the remaining clones. Wounded by the blast, Ahsoka dragged her injured master onto the evacuation frigate where Skywalker was given medical treatment for his injuries. As they prepared to dock with the Resolute an ambush by several Vulture droids caused the ship's hyperdrive to activate sending them into deep space. After narrowly avoiding an incoming star, Tano managed to crash land the ship on the inhabited planet of Maridun. Leaving Skywalker in the care of Captain Rex; Secura, Tano and Bly set out to find the natives and to ask for medical support. It was then discovered that the planet was also the home of several vicious Mastif Phalones which were fended off by Rex until Tano arrived back with Bly and native healer, Wag Too before another final attempt to fend off the vicious attackers. Soon after the Jedi's arrival, Separatist forces touched down on the planet with intentions to test out a new superweapon, The Defoliator, on the native Lurmen villagers. Accusing the Jedi of bringing war to their peaceful planet, the Lurmen ordered the Jedi to leave immediately. However the Jedi took a shuttle back to the Lurmen village after learning about the Separatist's sinister objective. The group set up a shield generator to protect the village from the blast of the weapon as well as protect it from incoming waves of battle droids. However the second wave of droids managed to destroy the shield as the weapon was being reloaded for another shot. However, Skywalker managed to disable the weapon along with several droids before capturing the Separatist General Lok Durd. The Jedi then left the planet, now peaceful again, on several Jedi cruisers sent out by Admiral Yularen. Mission to Orto Plutonia Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, C-3PO, Artoo, and representatives of Pantora went to investigate a command center from the Republic. Anakin and Obi-Wan found out that the clones were all killed, and that it wasn't a Separatist attack because the Separatist base was destroyed as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to investigate and met with a Talz leader. Anakin tried drawing a picture to show peace between the two. The Talz leader agreed and Anakin and Obi-Wan told the Chairman about peace negotiations. The Chairman refused saying that Orto Plutonia was Pantoran territory. After a fierce conversation with the Talz, the two sides prepared for war. Anakin ordered Rex and his men to only protect the Chairman. The Chairman was stabbed, and Senator Riyo Chuchi ended the conflict. Anakin told his troops to get on the gunships and prepare to leave. Blue Shadow Virus Scare Skywalker arrived on Naboo alongside Kenobi and Tano after receiving information that a Separatist lab had been established on the planet. After learning that Padmé Amidala had gone to the investigate the claims without the Jedi and had been captured, Skywalker became more determined than ever to infiltrate the Separatist laboratory. Captain Gregor Typho informed them that before they had lost contact with Amidala that she had informed them of the lab's location and that Separatist-allied Dr Nuvo Vindi was plotting to release the dangerous Blue Shadow Virus back into the galaxy. Tano led an attack on the southern entrance providing a distraction for Kenobi and Skywalker to enter through the hatches undetected. Upon arrival, Skywalker was confronted by Vindi who was electrocuting Amidala and Jar Jar Binks and forced the group to lay down their weapons to save them. Vindi gave Skywalker a choice: to save his friends or capture him, and he made his escape whilst the Jedi destroyed the remaining battle droids and saved the Senator. Vindi activated his virus bombs before Skywalker and Kenobi found him and engaged him. However the doctor threw down virus capsules forcing the Jedi to stop the attack and retrieve them however Skywalker defeated the mad doctor with the help of native Gungan Peppi Bow. Mission to Iego After capturing Vindi and preparing to take him to Theed for his trial, the alarms went off in the lab. Skywalker contacted Tano and asked what was going on. Tano told him that Vindi's servant droid had set off a virus bomb, liberating the virus before he contacted Amidala. Amidala told him that she would hunt down any remaining droids and stop them from escaping to the surface. Skywalker interrogated Vindi into telling him the location of the antidote, a Reeksa root, only found on the planet of Iego. Vindi laughed telling them that it would be suicide trying to retrieve it, Skywalker ignored his warning and set off alongside Kenobi to rescue them. Upon arrival, Skywalker and Kenobi were greeted by a group of disfigured battle droids that had been reprogrammed to do the bidding of local boy, Jaybo Hood. Hood told the Jedi that the planet was protected by a deity known as 'Drol' who would not let any who arrived on the planet leave again. They began to scale the cliff to retrieve the root of the plant, which subsequently attacked them to prevent them from attacking the root. After retrieving it they bid farewell to Jaybo before taking off, however they were forced to turn back after encountering a laser web, which Kenobi concluded was the work of the Separatists. On their second attempt however Kenobi managed to shoot the laser generator, destroying the laser field and liberating the inhabitants of Iego. Skywalker and Kenobi then arrived in time to rescue their friends on Naboo. Ryloth Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to the city of Resden of Ryloth to wipe out the remaning droid army. Anakin and Ahsoka first put up a holo bridge for the AT-TEs to get past and let Sergeant Kano take care of some droids. When Kano and his troops took an outpost, one clone fired at a droid and a hologram came out of a conversation of two other droids, revealing there were more outposts. Anakin and Ahsoka hijacked two STAPs and flew to Kano's position, but had to face a trio of droids on the way. Anakin, Ahsoka, Kano, and his troops were about to leave when a Vulture Droid crashed them away. Anakin and Ahsoka continued the mission and later helped Kano and his men. Anakin made contact with Rex but his hologram vanished. Anakin asked Kano if Master Obi-Wan had contacted them, but one clone replied there was some sort of interference. Anakin and Ahsoka later went after Rex and Sergeant Boomer and found they were held by the villianous Cad Bane. Right when Anakin was about to arrest him, droids came in and the Jedi and clones worked with the mercenary. Cad Bane tried to get away but Anakin stopped him. Rex explained about a crate Bane had and Anakin forced Bane to carry it back to his ship with the Jedi. Boomer and Rex took out some droids on the way to guard Bane. Once the Jedi arrived to Bane's ship, Kul Teska was waiting for them. He laughed and said he would be glad to kill two more Jedi, leaving Ahsoka thinking that he killed Master Plo Koon and Obi-Wan. After a duel, Boomer and Rex came in and saved the Jedi, but Teska and the crate took off, and Bane escaped. After a conversation with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon, they found a message from Senator Padme Amidala and she got captured. Anakin, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka headed to the planet to free her. Anakin and Obi-Wan snuck in as Rex and Cody made a distraction. Anakin later paired up with Ahsoka as Mace and Obi-Wan took on Count Dooku after he sent Cody, Rex, and Ponds flying into the Twilight. Anakin and Ahsoka faced some droids and dueled Teska one last time, and Bane shot Teska. Ahsoka and Anakin rescued Padm'e and took STAPs out of the facility. Obi-Wan came to the rescue and they flew away. Battle of Felucia and Cad Bane Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan were assigned to take back Felucia from the Commerce Guild. Obi-Wan sent Ahsoka on a jungle patrol but she met with some droid forces. Obi-Wan, Cody, Anakin, and Rex were outnumbered by the droid forces and Plo Koon with some V-19 and gunships broke through the blockade and rescued them. Ahsoka refused to get onto the gunship until Anakin forced her. As they left, her Juggernaught exploded. Anakin and Ahsoka debriefed the Council, and Anakin took some responsibility. Mace Windu and Yoda assigned Ahsoka to library duty until she could follow commands. When Yoda sensed intruders at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi-Wan split up in different places that the intruders might be heading to. Cad Bane and Todo 360 managed to go through an entrance to the ventalation shafts. Anakin and Obi-Wan pinpointed them and easily followed. They passed the vault and saw a small cut through the wall and thought they were going to the communication room. Anakin and Obi-Wan founded Todo who blew up. Ahsoka informed Anakin that she caught the intruder and that she was disguised as a Jedi. Anakin, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Yoda went into the Jedi vaults and found out that it wasn't their war operations the bounty hunter wanted, but a holocron. The intruder, Cato Parasitti, said Bane was after Bolla Ropal, who's holocron had the names of the future Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned to go to Devaron and rescue Ropal before Bane could. Second Battle of Geonosis In a bid to remove the Separatist forces from Geonosis for the last time, Skywalker and Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi, joined together as a Republic fleet over Geonosis to discuss the plan of action. As they approached the planet's surface aboard Republic Gunships, the Separatist's ambushed them and Skywalker's gunship was one of the first to be shot down. However, the Jedi managed to break free from the wreckage and the used it to take cover from the Geonosian attacks. Stranded, Skywalker, Tano, Rex and his men made their way on foot to the enemy cannons. Reaching a large wall blocking their path, with several battle droids positioned atop it, the Jedi alongside the clones began to scale the wall with a backpack full of thermal detonators. As they reached the top the group eliminated the droids as well as two droidekas. They loaded several detonators into the hatches before leaping from the barrier seconds before it exploded. They then proceeded to General Kenobi's position. After destroying the barrier, they met up with General Mundi and requested that Admiral Yularen dispatch some reinforcements. Since reallocating several resources since Commander Jet's previous request for reinforcements, Yularen dispatched several Y-Wing bombers to General Kenobi's position. Meanwhile Kenobi and Commander Cody were undergoing heavy fire and preparing for what they believed would be the final stand against the Geonosians. However just in time, the Y-Wing squadron managed to destroy the Geonosian and Separatist forces relieving Kenobi of the threat just before they regrouped with Skywalker, Mundi and Tano. The Weapons Factory With Kenobi and Mundi seeking medical attention they were evacuated whilst Skywalker and Tano combined with Mundi's troops formed a staging area aroung Poggle the Lesser's primary weapons foundry. After meeting up with General Luminara Unduli and her padawan, Barriss Offee, who provided an alternative strategy to the one supplied by Skywalker. The padawans positoned themselves below the site of battle, outside the catacombs whilst Skywalker and Unduli prepared to engage the enemy. The Jedi marched their troops along the bridge towards the foundry where they engaged several waves of battle droids and droidekas which were quickly destroyed by rockets and AT-TEs. In response to this, Poggle the Lesser requested the use of the experimental Super Tanks, which were dispatched to face the Republic resistance. The ray shielded tanks were unaffected by the Republic attacks forcing them to fall back. In a bid to defeat the new enemy, Skywalker and Unduli climbed onto the underbelly of the bridge setting down several explosive charges along the way. Upon reaching the other side of the bridge they triggered the explosives destroying the tanks and the bridge. Their plan successful, the padawans contacted them claiming that their explosives had been taken from them and their only hope was to steal a Super Tank and destroy the foundry reactor burying them beneath the rubble. Skywalker quickly ordered them not to do so, however the padawans ignored his warning and continued to do so, destroying the foundry. Worried for his padawan's safety, as soon as the smoke cleared Skywalker demanded that the rubble be cleared and the padawans rescued. Meanwhile beneath the rubble, Tano and Offee attempted to stay conscious and Tano tried to contact her master by making a communicator from a power cell in the tank, something she had learned from Skywalker. On receiving the signal, Skywalker called upon the force to lift the debris revealing the tank and freeing the padawans. Dooku's New Apprentice After the supposed death of Asajj Ventress after the Battle of Sullust, Masters Yoda and Windu presented Obi-Wan Kenobi with some video footage of the massacre on Devaron which showed a Zabrak eliminating Republic forces including Jedi Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox. Skywalker accompanied Kenobi to Dathomir to find the one responsible for the massacre who was believed to be a relative of the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. During a brief skirmish with the warriors of the village, Skywalker managed to capture Brother Viscus and hold him hostage until the Zabraks informed him that Mother Talzin could tell them about the attacker and his whereabouts. Upon arrival, the Jedi bombarded Talzin with questions who tried to avoid giving them a direct answer before giving the Jedi his name and his current location. From Talzin's information, Skywalker and Kenobi tracked Savage Opress to Toydaria where they witnessed his attempted capture and eventual murder of King Katuunko. They followed the Sith Apprentice to Dooku's flagship where they briefly duelled him before he overpowered them and escaped, leaving Skywalker and Kenobi to destroy the remaining battle droids and retreat. Personality Traits Anakin was known to be passionate, confident, and just a little cocky, traits that his soldiers admired, and his fellow Jedi scolded. He was also known to share a strong bond with Ahsoka, risking his own life and those of others to save her. Lightsaber Techniques Anakin was a master of the Form V varient, Djem So. It was a very aggressive style, which suited Anakin's somewhat aggressive nature well. Behind the Scenes Anakin was voiced by Matt Lanter in the TV show the Clone Wars. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Rising Malevolence *Shadow of Malevolence *Destroy Malevolence *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth (appears in flashback) *Liberty on Ryloth *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *Lightsaber Lost *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Bounty Hunters *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *ARC Troopers *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Darkness on Umbara Category:Jedi Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Torrent Company Category:Force Users Category:Main Characters